


I'll Be There

by wereleopard58



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine will be there when Gil awakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

Pairing: Catherine/Gil

Rating PG

Summary: Catherine finds out Gill is going into surgery for his hearing

Spoilers: Inside the box

Disclaimer: csi do not belong to me I am poor and not going to make any money from this. You know the usual gumf

Feedback: yes please be kind I have not written anything in a long time and this is my first CSI I have some more ideas just wanted to start something short and simple to get me back into it.

I'll Be There

She reached into her looker and pulled out her jacket and started to put it on turning around she looked at Gill and she was glad he was with her this was something that she was not looking forward to.

"He's not returning any my phone calls. I just need to confront this Sam Braun business once and for all. I'll drive" She muttered.

Her heart froze as the words left Gil's mouth. He wasn't coming with her. Why not had she done something or did he think that she could do this alone.

She just stared at him surgery? What the hell was going on and why was she only finding out about this now? Her mind wandered back to the odd things that had been happening. Slowly she walked towards him. Then it came to her. She should have realized earlier. What kind of friend was she if he had to keep this a secret from her and why was he telling her now?

"Hearing!" she stated not really needing any answer.

At that point she was not thinking about what he had actually said her mind was going over the possibilities that if the surgery did not work what would happen to him, what would Gil do? Could she manage to go to work each day and not see him. Her hear started to pound loudly in her ears cutting out anything else. Watching as he leaves she shakes her head she so did not want to go and see Sam Braun now but getting it over and done with and as quickly as possible so she could get to the hospital before he went in.

She could not believe how it went with Sam after all these years and no one told her that he was her father, it well and truly sucked. She had no idea what to do now? She was also upset with her mother for never telling her and just waiting for him to call, which he never did. It seemed weak to her. Yes she had married Eddie but she got Lindsey from it and for her that was not a mistake, it was a learning curve with something good coming from it and the few relationships since then had not lasted long. She only wished she knew why. Before she knew it she was standing outside the Desert Palm. Her palms started to feel sweaty, why was she nervous this was her friend, her best friend. Walking in she found out which examing room he was in and headed that way. Smiling as she saw him sit on the table in the hospital gown.

She wanted him to hold out his arms and just hold her, they may have their arguments but he was always there for her, She did not want to lose him. She blinked back the tears before they could fall.

As he turned to walk away she ran after him the tears falling down her cheeks. He stopped and watched her concern written all over him. She reached up and cradled his face in her hands.

"I'll be here when you wake up." And with that she pulled his face to hers and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

The end


End file.
